This invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to an extendable and retractable multipurpose miniature hand tool for use in measurement, snipping, and cutting.
As is well known, measuring rules, knives, and scissors are common hand tools. However, it is difficult to carry all of these three types of hand tools together unless they are placed in a container. Since the volume of such containers is too large to carry conveniently, it is desirable to incorporate these hand tools into a single particularly rigid container which would enable these hand tools to both extend from and retract into the container.